Washing machine appliances generally include a tub for containing wash fluid, e.g., water, detergent, fabric softener, bleach, and/or combinations thereof, during operation of such washing machine appliances. A wash basket is rotatably mounted within the tub and defines a wash chamber for receipt of articles for washing. During operation of such washing machine appliances, wash fluid is directed into the tub and onto articles within the wash basket. The wash basket and/or an agitation element can rotate at various speeds to agitate articles within the wash basket in the wash fluid, to wring wash fluid from articles within the wash basket, etc.
During operating of certain washing machine appliances, a volume of water is directed into the tub to form wash fluid and/or rinse articles within the wash basket. Large loads can require a large volume of water relative to small loads that can require a small volume of water. Likewise, loads containing absorptive fabrics, such as cotton, can require a large volume of water relative to similarly sized loads containing certain synthetic fabrics, such as polyester or nylon. Further, loads of articles that were wet or saturated when loaded into the wash basket can require a smaller volume of water relative to similarly sized loads containing dry articles.
To operate efficiently, the various parameters of a wash cycle, such as, e.g., the volume of water directed into the tub, the duration of the wash cycle, the amount of agitation of the articles, etc., should be optimized for the composition of the load of articles within the wash chamber. However, washing machine appliances generally do not distinguish a wet load from a dry load and, thus, cannot optimize the wash cycle for a load of articles that was wet or saturated when placed into the wash basket.
Accordingly, a method for operating a washing machine appliance to determine whether a load of articles whether articles received in the washing machine appliance for washing were wet when loaded into the washing machine appliance would be useful. Further, a method of operating a washing machine appliance to adjust one or more parameters of a wash cycle if articles received in the washing machine appliance for washing were wet when loaded into the washing machine appliance would be advantageous. In addition, a washing machine appliance with features determining whether articles received in the washing machine appliance for washing were wet when loaded into the washing machine appliance and for adjusting one or more parameters of a wash cycle would be beneficial.